1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus such as a lap-top type computer or a word processor, and more particularly to the structure for attaching a battery functioning as a drive power source and an optional component such as a modem to be connected to a telephone line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are widely used a lap-top type portable computer having a keyboard and a flat panel type display unit and a word processor.
This type of the lap-top portable electronic apparatus has a battery functioning as a drive power source. The battery is incorporated into a base unit supporting a keyboard and a display unit. It is required that the battery be detached from the base unit when being charged. For this reason, in the conventional apparatus, there is formed a first receiving recess for receiving the battery into the rear portion of the base unit, and the battery is detachably attached to the first receiving recess.
Even in such an apparatus, there is used the structure in which the optional component such as a modem to be connected to a telephone line as required. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/542,041 filed June 6, 1990 discloses an apparatus, which has a second receiving recess for receiving the optional component into the rear portion of the base unit. The second receiving recess is arranged in parallel to be adjacent to the first receiving recess for receiving the battery. The second receiving recess of the base unit is covered with a cover other than the time when the apparatus is used in a state that the optional component is connected thereto. The cover is detachably attached to the base unit. In a state that the cover is attached to the base unit, the outer surface of the cover is formed in series to be flush with the outer surface of the base unit, and the cover itself constitutes a part of the base unit.
According to the above conventional apparatus, since the optional component is detached from the second receiving recess when the optional component is unnecessary, the second receiving recess was simply covered with the cover. For this reason, the portion, which is enclosed with the cover and the second receiving recess, remains as only an unused space. As a result, there is the problem that a useless space is generated in the inside of the base unit, which is required being made compact.